onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 884
Chapter 884 is titled "Who". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 18: Ideo Arc - "We ended up catching them... but it looks like the battle was part of the thousand year-long dispute between the Longarm and Longleg tribe." The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance ends the fight between the Longarm and Longleg crews. Short Summary With Gear Fourth, Luffy gains the upper hand against Katakuri. However, the battle shifts to Katakuri's favor once he regains his composure. Pound arrives at Cacao Island, wanting to see Chiffon, but he is later attacked by Oven. Sanji, Pudding, Chiffon, and the chefs continue working on making the wedding cake. In the ocean, Praline uses her singing voice to captivate the territorial sea slugs, preventing them from tracking the Straw Hats' location. Long Summary After activating Gear Fourth, Luffy continues to pummel Katakuri with multiple Gear Fourth attacks, eventually sending the Sweet Commander flying. Luffy proclaims that since Busoshoku Haki makes Logia types take form and it simply passed through Katakuri, he knew that he was not a Logia user. He notes that Katakuri's most notable trait is not his control over his Mochi Mochi no Mi abilities, but his Kenbunshoku Haki and declares that his Gear Fourth form will not be beaten by him. Katakuri glares at him but is impressed that Luffy was able to figure it out and wonders aloud how long it has been since he actually was hit by an opponent. He mentions that if a Kenbunshoku Haki user is not calm or collected, they will be unable to use the ability. He comments that he is beginning to realize how Luffy was able to overcome Charlotte Cracker. He then traps Luffy within mochi and lands a direct hit squarely on his chest, smashing him through several walls. Katakuri comments that Luffy is back to square one. On Cacao Island, Pound approaches the Sweets Factory and asks to see Chiffon despite the guards insisting that Pudding requested no one to enter. Inside, Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji continue working on the cake when Brûlée informs Pudding that the Straw Hat's ship will be arriving at the island at roughly 1am to meet back up with Luffy. She proclaims that Luffy will never beat Katakuri and get there in time and that they will be destroyed by Big Mom during her eating fit. At the same time, Oven arrives at the island and is curious why no one, not even other members of the Charlotte family are allowed inside. Regardless, he heeds the request but gets curious about the commotion outside the factory. He notices Pound and decides to throw him out, despite the latter's pleas. Pudding is worried about Luffy, saying that Katakuri has never lost to anyone. Sanji smiles and states that Katakuri will suffer his first loss. As the Thousand Sunny continues to journey towards Cacao Island, Nami is curious why there are no pursuers. Jinbe notes this as well, hoping that Aladine and the other Sun Pirates made it out safely. While Mont-d'Or is informed that Big Mom is attacking Nut Island, he's notified that all the territorial sea slugs have mysteriously disappeared. He incredulously asks what happened to them and it's revealed that Praline had been singing to all the sea slugs, rendering every single one inactive and opening the path for everyone to escape from Totto Land. Quick References Chapter Notes *There is an ongoing conflict between the Longarm and Longleg tribes that's been going on for a thousand years. *Luffy briefly gained the upper hand against Katakuri until the latter regains his composure. **Katakuri reveals that Kenbunshoku Haki requires a calm mind state to work. *Pound and Oven arrive at Cacao Island. **Pound is revealed to be Big Mom's 25th husband. **Pound is attacked by Oven. *Big Mom is attacking Nuts Island. *Praline is responsible for the Territorial Sea Slugs being inactive. Characters Arc Navigation